HEY! That's my bit!
by Iyearnforaplotadvancement
Summary: As Jack continues his duties as a Guardian it seems that Pitch has resurfaced, but when a new magic being is discovered and threatens Jack's job (not to mention his friends) could it possibly have anything to do with Pitch or just a string of misfortunes? Rated T for violence and mild cursing. (later)
1. Polar Opposite

_HEY GUYS! I'm here with a new fanfic. I know I really shouldn't be doing this, i don't know if i can handle two stories but I just had to. Well a bit of background info: This story was inspired by that song from _A Year Without Santa Claus_. __There was this song with Heat Miser and Snow Miser and I just really loved that movie and song. After watching too much of it i ended up dreaming of tap dancing snowballs and well... i don't want to get into detail but the very end for the oddest of reasons I envisioned Jack Frost from _Rise of the Guardians _singing Snow Miser's part. Then it "snowballed" from there. Pretty soon i had made up another character to finish the duet and now here it is. Tell me what you think._

* * *

He sat in a tree as he watched kids play in a snow-covered park.

Every once in a while a kid would look up and see him and he'd wave back and before the kid would gather other kids he'd move to another tree leaving them with a firm belief that he was real but also a hint of mystery if he really was or not, encouraging them to keep believing to prove his existence.

Jack Frost knew for sure this was among his favorite things about being a Guardian. He loved seeing kids smiling ear to ear enjoying themselves but mostly he enjoyed it when he'd hear them calling his name and thanking him. That he liked the best.

Jack looked over the park once more. "Wind, bring me to that house." He whispered. A breeze picked up and blew jack over to the roof of a two-story house across the street from the park. With his staff formerly a Sheppard's crook he frosted the house's windows and even went as far as making icicles.

He floated down to the second story window where he saw one of the house's children. It was a girl, her room was painted a dull purple filled with posters of movie stars and musicians that Jack would never care for. The girl looked sad and a bit bored as she sat at her desk typing away. The only thing Jack remembered was that she had on large, nerdy glasses.

The machine Jack recognized as a computer, he put his hand up to the window, instantly it froze over making a crackling noise. The girl jumped and turned her head, Jack reacted by trying to get out-of-the-way but when the girl approached the window she did not see him. Jack looked at her and for a moment the girl looked at him, then through him. He knew it meant she didn't believe in him. Yet. He could tell she was older than most kids he entertained. This would be a challenge.

"The sun's already setting." She said dismally.

Jack turned around and noted that the bright blue sky was melting away into blankets of pink, yellow, and red. He looked at the park; kids were finishing up their snow ball fights and ice sculptures. A faint smile graced Jack's lips. His friend Sandman would be here in a bit.

"Leah! Have you finished your paper yet?" a woman called from inside the house. Leah turned around and shouted back down the stairs.

"No." Her head turned back to the window. "I missed the snow." She sighed and sat back down, the clicking of keys followed.

"Aw poor kid." Jack commented. He looked at the park again. Kids were being called in. Reluctantly they complied. He looked back at the girl again, a mischievous smile donned on his face.

He decided to give the kids one last present. He flew from the window and up into the sky. From high up in the clouds he began twirling his staff creating a thick vortex of fluffy snow and ice. He lowered the staff happy with the size of the vortex and with a wave of his hand the vortex burst and delicate snowflakes fell from the atmosphere.

He swiftly flew down and listened to the happy rumblings of floated back to Leah's house. "Wind, open the window." A strong gust of frosty air pushed the window open. Leah jumped in her chair from surprise.

"Holy mother of-." She shouted.

"Now blow off her glasses." Jack said. "Bring them to the window." Leah collected herself and wrapped her arms around her.

"Geez." She said breathless. Another gust blew in and pulled off her glasses. They landed on the floor softly and scooted over the window. "Oh no!"

Leah sprinted to the window and bent down to retrieve them and when she looked up, she was astounded.

Jack sat on the window sill smug as he watched Leah's eyes brighten."That's so pretty." She whispered. The snow swirled in flurries to the ground creating big piles.

Jack looked at his work proud. Leah's sigh of approval only made him feel even more accomplished. Then he took it one step further. "Oh what the heck, she missed a whole day."

Jack conjured up a snow butterfly, flakes make a faint outline of the creature, and if you looked right at it you could see it was transparent. As if it were invisible and snow had fallen upon it making it visible.

Leah stood, she watched with disbelief as the butterfly fluttered around her. She didn't take her eyes off it. Jack sent in another, and another. Soon Leah's room was engulfed with the snow butterflies. Leah reached out to touch one timidly. Jack smiled.

The butterflies flew out the window in a neat line and Leah's eyes followed. Jack watched too as his creations floated out the window and became part of the perfect snow storm once more. Leah looked outside, her eyes glazed over from enchantment.

She looked to her left where Jack was sitting, she backed up.

"A white guy?" She questioned, straightening her glasses. He got off the window sill and winked at her. "It's Jack actually." He said to her as he disappeared into the snow. "Jack Frost."

* * *

A few hours later Jack was freezing the rest of the windows of the town when he saw the Sandman's streams of dream sand.

Jack was always happy to see his friend deliver happy dreams to kids all over the world. A stream flew over Jack's head, he reached out with his hand and interrupted the stream, an all golden and glittery ice cream cone fell out. Jack laughed and looked around for the short and silent Guardian.

Sandman was sitting atop a golden cloud of sand, his arms waving around and distributing streams all around the town.

"Hey, Sandy!" Jack called landing down on the cloud. The shorter Guardian made a little hand above his head, the hand waved. "How's the dream business?" Jack asked. The Sandman turned the waving hand into a thumb up. "Almost done?" Jack wondered.

The Sand man nodded and smiled. "Where to next?"

The Sandman formed the shape of California over his head. "Oh." Jack said with interest. "looks like you've got your work cut out for ya'." Jack joked. Sandman laughed silently. Sandman tapped his wrist as if he had a watch on it.

"Right, right. You gotta get going. I understand. I'm gonna head down to North's workshop. The west coast of the U.S. isn't due for snow for another few weeks." Jack explained. Sandman nodded and flew off, Jack went off too.

Somewhere in Idaho a glimpse of turquoise and pink flashed past him. He knew it to be none other than one of Tooth's fairies. Any thought of going to North's workshop had been abandoned now. He was now interested in the little fairies that collected teeth. He followed the Baby Tooth to an apartment where the little fairy wiggled through the window. Jack watched as Baby Tooth crawled under the pillow and replaced the molar with a shiny quarter. The fairy flew out and stopped to look at Jack. Jack pet the head of the humming-bird styled fairy, Baby Tooth squealed with delight and looked as if it were about to faint with joy.

Jack chuckled and looked around. When the little Tooth finally regained control of herself Jack asked it, "Where's your mama?"

The little Tooth squeaked. Somehow Jack managed to figure out the little Tooth was telling him that Tooth was where she would be on any given night, in her tiled palace organizing teeth.

"Thank you little Tooth." Jack said smiling toothy. Little Tooth practically fainted.

Jack glided on the frosty winds all the way to Tooth's palace. There was always something he liked about her palace, maybe it was the arabesque design or the openness of it all, he didn't know. He just knew that it was someplace he liked a lot. Plus, Tooth was always fun to see where she wasn't buzzing around scatter-brained.

"Tooth?" He called; around the palace was millions of Baby Tooths fluttering around coming and going. They created a massive group around him. Some were filing teeth, some were taking a break. It was a swarm of green and teal and pink all around him. He almost thought it to be impossible to find her.

"Jack?" He heard a sweet voice call. He turned around expecting to see Tooth's graceful and colorful figure but didn't see her, he did a full 360 degree turn. Tooth wasn't anywhere. The lighting in the palace dimmed. Jack would have probably missed it if he wasn't paying attention."Jack I'm over here." Her voice called again. Jack still didn't see her. The swarm of fairies grew denser; the once relaxed and airy atmosphere became tense and frantic. Jack tensed and gripped his staff. He tensed, suddenly he felt the need to be on his guard.

"Jack!" the voice called again, "Jack!"

He backed up cautiously. "TOOTH!" he shouted. The swarm of Baby Teeth was starting to shriek, but it wasn't their usual cute squeaking. This was unsettling and creepy. The hairs on the back Jack's neck stood up.

"Jack!" the voice cried, it was in pain. Fear stabbed him from inside his chest.

"Tooth?!" Jack shouted over the screams.

The swarm created a tornado around him and closed in. The bright colors had become infected with thick and black sand.

"No." He whispered breathlessly. A figure was produced from the wall of dark sand. Jack for it with his staff baring his teeth.

Pitch walked forward grinning. He was calling Jack's name but he produced Tooth's voice.

"Expecting someone?" Pitch mocked. The light in Tooth's palace grew dark, it reminded Jack of being back in Pitch's lair.

"Where's Tooth?" Jack growled, "And how did you escape?" Pitch walked to left, Jack's eyes never left him.

"Oh don't be so defensive. I wouldn't be so stupid as to go after Toothiana first, _again._ Obviously that didn't work out so well the first time." Pitch said casually. He stepped closer to Jack. Jack fired a beam of ice, Pitch dodged and the beam kept going, the swarm opened up letting the ice pass and regrouped.

"Oh please Jack. You're so predictable." Pitch thrust out a hand toward Jack, but unlike the black sand Pitch used before, out of Pitch's hand shot out a thick, dark liquid, it was cold, colder than Jack. Jack wrestled with the gunk in a desperate attempt to get the liquid off him.

"You know, you can overcome fear, but fortunately for me you can't get rid of it."

It crawled up to his chest tightening around him then spread out to his arms. Jack was panicking now. He tried freezing the gunk; it seemed to only make the gunk tighten even more around Jack. The goo traveled down his arm and bared down on his hand making him drop his staff, he tried to lean over and reach for it. It was creeping on his throat now. Unlike the rest of him it gripped tightly, choking him out.

He fell to the ground as the ooze crawled up to his face, blinding him.

As he lay there writhing he saw Pitch lean forward grinning evilly. "Jack." He called again, but it wasn't Tooth's voice he was imitating. The voice was worried and innocent, like a little girl he once knew…

When he opened his eyes again he was underwater. A slow lazy glance around told him there was ice, a lot of it. He knew exactly where he was. There was a hole in the ice above him, a figure was leaning over screaming, at least it looked that way. Jack could feel his back brush against the bottom of the lake. From what his teeth had showed him he knew that this was the lake where he died and was reborn. "Jack." He could hear, but it was muffled. Like someone talking through a pillow. There was dead silence for what seemed like forever.

"There's something under there." He heard finally. A shadow moved over him, it blocked whatever dim light he had. He couldn't keep his eyes open and finally he gave up.

* * *

When he woke he was at the top of the lake again. His nose was pressed on the thick hole had frozen over. Luckily he could see through the layer of frozen water. He could see someone walking on it. Subconsciously he tapped the ice. The person atop didn't respond. He gathered enough sense of himself to pound the ice.

No reaction.

He hit the ice harder this time, wondering why he couldn't shatter it. He felt so weak suddenly, so soft, so… human.

"Help." He mouthed. Large air bubbles escaped his lips and popped inches in front of him. _Where's my staff?_ He thought. He pounded the ice again with both hands. Finally the person looked down. Jack could tell from the shape of the figure it was a man. The man bent down and rubbed the snow off the ice to see under the water a bit better. The hand that rubbed the ice seemed to melt it from Jack's point of view. It had an odd glow, not something a normal human could produce.

The man he couldn't see that clearly but he knew enough that the person had acknowledged that there was someone under the ice. Jack was focused now. All attention had gone to the figure that stood over him through a layer of ice.

_Wait… he can see me?_ Jack registered when the man stood over Jack and just stared. The man waved. Jack pounded the ice again, this time with more desperation. The ice cracked.

The man stepped back in shock then leaned in close. The figure picked up something that had a familiar shape.

_My staff._ Jack thought surprised. The man brought it down hard on the ice making it crack. The ice finally separated and a hand came through the water. It grabbed Jack roughly by the arm and pulled him out. A bright light shined in Jack's eyes burning them. He felt an intense heat where the hand clamped his arm, then nothing else.

"Jack." He heard a final time. He willed his eyes to open, but only slightly. The delicate and soft pink face of Toothiana came into view. Jack was lying on the floor.

Tiny, soft hands cradled his face. They stroked his face tenderly; gasps and moans filled his ears. His eyes closed on him. Then, without warning, thumbs were stuck into his mouth. They prodded his teeth and gums. His tongue lazily moved around his mouth where Tooth's thumbs had previously been.

"Nothing's missing." Tooth had declared. "His head's just a little banged up. Of course I'm not really a doctor. He might have-in an extreme case- bleeding on the brain. Oh what do they call it?" she said speaking a mile a minute.

"Hemorrhage." Jack heard Bunny's voice add in.

"Ah, yes. Thank you. Hemorrhage."

"He's possibly just a bit winded." North's hardy and comforting voice said, "A good night's rest and some cookies, he'll be back to his old ways in no time."

"Cookies can't solve everything." Bunny said.

"Candy cane then?" North asked hopefully.

"No, no I don't you get this, ah, never mind." Bunny admitted defeated.

Jack's eyes opened again, he forced himself to keep them open.

"Oh! Guy's he's come to." Tooth announced. She leaned in and ran a hand through Jack's white hair.

"How are you feeling?" Bunny asked with concern. A look around told Jack they were in North's toy shop. It was the same place where North would often call meetings of the Guardians. All around him the workshop bustled. Yetis were busy making toys; elves were busy making messes of them.

Jack's response was a grumble. "What happened?"

"You were at my palace, I was just talking to some of my fairies when I heard you call for me but before I got over there you shot something and then were raving like a madman. The fairies got a bit frightened and flew off. I guess the rush past you might have knocked you over or something 'cause when I finally found you, you were laying face down on the floor."

If Jack could blush he would have, but he just felt a bit embarrassed. That's not something he'd wanted to hear.

"Where's my staff?" He said looking around trying to change the subject.

Bunny produced it. He set it next to Jack. Jack's hands gripped it, he held it tightly to his chest.

"What happened?" Tooth asked him. Jack looked his fellow Guardians in the eyes.

"I saw Pitch." He said. Silence flushed the room. Bunny and North looked at each other.

"That cannot be." North said finally. "Pitch, he-he under bed now yes?" North asked confused, he looked to his Guardians for confirmation.

"Yes." Bunnymund said, "There's no way he could have gotten out. His own nightmares chased him down."

"So then what did Jack see?" North wondered.

Bunnymund shook his head. "I'm not sure."

"It was Pitch!" Jack argued, "I know it was. He was there, he was talking to me. He threw this weird gooey stuff on me and when I woke up I was under the lake again." Jack rambled. "It was Pitch I swear."

"Mate." Bunny said softly as he put a hand on Jack's shoulder. "It must have all just been in your imagination."Jack looked down not believing Bunny. He touched his hoodie which was still damp.

"Explain this then." Jack said pulling the fabric of his hoodie to show Bunnymund.

"Before we got here North was splashing cold water on ya'." Bunny explained.

"I thought it might wake him up." North defended innocently.

Jack looked down at a loss. "But I saw him. I remember it all so vividly. And then someone pulled me out of the water." He didn't know what to make of himself. "i'm sure of it... my arm." He said touching the spot where he thought the hand had been. The group sat in silence for a minute or two before Tooth spoke up.

"Look, sweetie." Toothiana started, "Why don't you lie down. I'm sure you're just a bit rattled and maybe-I dunno- the stress is just playing tricks on you. It does happen. Before… when Pitch had become the problem he was I used to think he was always lurking around the Tooth Palace." She admitted.

Jack looked up at Tooth's encouraging smile.

"Me too mate, Pitch being at the Warren was never a problem but I'd still get jumpy." Bunny chimed in, "All you need it some rest."

"Yes Jack. You can stay in spare room." North declared happily. "I bring cookie." North clapped his massive hands together which hurt Jack's head. "Dingle! Bring cookies."

"Um, North. I don't think Jack needs cookies now." Tooth said letting him down easily.

"No? Fine, I eat cookies then. Dingle." Bunnymund sighed.

He wrapped a firm arm around Jack's shoulders. "You. Take it easy." He turned to Tooth. "You. Don't get yourself in a tizzy now over Jack." Then he walked over to North who was busy stuffing his mouth with chocolate-chip, sugar, and God-knows-what-else-cookies, "And _you_. Don't eat too many. Next thing we know you've got diabetes." North swallowed the mouthful of cookies and laughed.

"Yes, of course friend." North hugged the six-foot-one bunny.

"I best be off now. If anything, you know where to find me." Bunny tapped his foot where a portal opened up, Bunny jumped through it and was gone the next minute.

Attention fell back on Jack who was unusually quiet.

"I walk you to room yes?" North offered.

"Sure." Jack got up off the floor and walked along with North. Behind him he heard Tooth tittering to a few fairies, where they came from he didn't know. He was sure they weren't there before.

North led Jack down a short corridor. There were a three doors lined up, all of them the same except for the door in the middle which had a little cardboard figure that hung off a hook. It resembled Jack's head.

"I have door custom made." North announced proudly and jokingly. He opened the door and let Jack step in. "Stay as long as you like. Look for me in workshop if you need anything." North left quietly.

Jack explored the room. It was simple, one twin sized bed with a green and red bed spread, crème colored walls, a tiny fire-place, a painting over his bed, and wood flooring which was ice-cold, the way jack liked it. Jack sat on the bed and made a soft _plump_ sound. He let his eyes close for a while,a long while. His mind wandered to the fiasco earlier today.

Pitch had been gone for some time now. Almost a year or two now, but was it possible that he had gotten stronger? Somehow had he escaped? His thoughts flashed back to when he was underwater. What was all that about? He was sure as holy hail that someone had pulled him out. That feeling of heat was just too intense for him to imagine.

His thoughts were all jumbled together, his head spun a bit. He couldn't sit any longer. His head might explode if he did. He opened his eyes and rubbed his temples. Jack didn't want to think about today any longer. He walked outside; why not check the new toys North has in store? That should take his mind off things.

Jack walked with his head down over to the main room where the globe was kept. He was surprised to see Tooth was still there. Before he left he saw she had three little copies of herself with her, now she at least fifty if not more.

"Oh! And someone please remember there is a canine with a large hole in it belonging to Matthew Gerstein, the tooth had to be extracted and is very delicate. OH! Oh and um, Julie Thompson's first tooth had fallen out so make sure you leave an extra shiny new quarter please. Okay! That's all girls, thanks so much." Each of the little fairies nodded and shuffled excitedly when they saw Jack emerge.

A volley of love-sick sighs erupted from the group of little fairies. Some even fell out of mid-air from the pure joy of seeing Jack.

"Oh get a hold of yourselves." Tooth added in playfully as the fairies dispersed to do their jobs.

"Hey Jack." Tooth said softly. "How ya feeling?"

"Better?" he asked scratching his noggin. "I think."

Tooth giggled slightly.

For a second they just sat there and stared at each other. Her lavender-pink eyes locked onto his ice blue ones. He just tuned out of the world, he let himself just go when he looked into her eyes. It was something that happened often. They were hypnotizing, that or maybe he had a short attention span and the bright colors kept him entertained.

_OOOH! Pretty colors!_ Said the voice inside his head.

Tooth's head cocked to the side. "Jack." She asked again, "What did you really see?" her chatty demeanor changed.

Jack faded back in, his eyebrows knitted together. "I told you Tooth, it was Pitch." He was serious. Tooth could sense that Jack was absolutely positive about it, but she couldn't believe it. Part of her didn't want to; part of her knew it was impossible.

She didn't know how to respond. She simply nodded, "Alright Jack. Well I think I'm going to head back now. Feel better okay?" she said lamely. She could see it on Jack's face that he knew she didn't believe him.

"Yeah, thanks Tooth." He mumbled sarcastically, he didn't appreciate the lack of belief his fellow Guardians had in him, it reminded him of when he was alone when no one believed in _him._

He watched her fly away and continued his walk. He could see all around him that the yetis were toiling away in a rush to get the rest of toys done in time. Christmas was only three weeks away. Jack noted that, he had to make a mental list of what he needed to get done. He enjoyed the fact that we would never be out of work, when the winter was over on the norther hemisphere he would simply just travel to the other side and start-up winter there.

But right now he had to focus on the big holiday coming up soon. He noticed that this year the toys had become more extravagant, more moving parts and detail. They toys were really becoming more complex. He figured it was to keep children's attention longer, now that they had the internet and cell phones and TV children tended to not to toys for entertainment anymore.

And heck, even if the kids didn't want them Jack would gladly take them all. Jack's attention was often held by all the amazing toys North had his yetis whip up but he wouldn't stay with one for very long. He had been told by Bunny often that it was if he had ADD but what could Jack do? He was the Guardian of Fun, whatever seemed fun at the moment he automatically chased after.

Jack walked around surveying each toy, wondering what would be the most popular this year. He also wondered how he'd make winter this year. He had planned on making another one of his famous snow days. Nowadays he found this idea outdated and predictable.

_You're so predictable_….

Pitch's voice rang in his head. Jack swallowed hard. He shook his head. He couldn't think about this now. Not with Christmas so close, not with kids expecting him, not with everyone counting on him.

He wondered how his life had turned around so drastically from a few years back. Before he was irresponsible, rebellious, no limits. Now he was something he accused the Guardians of. Deadlines and hardwork.

"Huuurh." Cooed one of the yeti's.

Jack looked up, one of the yetis-a russet brown one- was pointing at the floor. Jack looked down, an X laid under his foot. The yeti made a shooing motion with his hand. Jack stepped away apologetically.

He continued down the spiraling workshop.

He counted three laps before he became sick of walking and wanted nothing more than to just let go now.

A quick flight in the Antarctic should do the trick.

Jack quickly exited the workshop and walked around to the back. Finding a good spot to take off Jack stretched his hand out to the side to feel for the cold air.

The wind intertwined with his fingers. Gradually it started to lift him until he was about three feet in the air. The wind elevated Jack as he sailed on the breeze. He didn't think of anywhere to go. He just wanted to fly. His back faced the ground so that he could admire the clouds. Jack hadn't realized that it was still night.

"So much for cloud gazing."

He still floated on his back none the less. With his staff he'd sometimes make an ice trail but mostly he just sat there trying to clear his mind.

Somewhere along the way he'd ended up in the polar ice caps of the Arctic sea.

A bright light flashed below him. The hissing sound of water and fire clashing followed. Jack flipped around in mid-air and stared down. From above he couldn't see what was causing it. He wanted a better look. Jack descended back down to Earth.

He was a few yards away from the thing causing the commotion.

He was sure now that it was fire making all the ice melt. Jack began to sweat the closer he got. He wondered what it was. Sweat was beading at his forehead now; it was something he wasn't used to. With the sleeve of his hoodie he wiped his brow and pushed on.

Jack was now at the edge of the fire pit. He peered down into the hole the thing had made in the thick ice. A jet of fire blasted out of the hole causing Jack to jump back and land in the ice's comforting embrace.

"Whoa." Jack said with amazement. Jack stood up again and willed himself to jump into the pit.

If he thought it was hot before it was burning now.

Sweat was leaking out of him, he could feel his frosty zero below body temperature rise.

The light coming from the fire was also intense. Jack was blinded by it. He tried to shield his eyes with just his hand. It helped, a little bit.

His thoughts under the pond flashed in front of him for a second. He stepped closer to the center where a curled up thing sat. A flame wrapped itself around it.

Jack stood back cautiously as he waited for it to move. An arm stretched out from it slowly. Jack made out an arm and a hand. The arm was also burning but the skin remained smooth, untouched almost.

Jack immediately thought of the glowing hand wiping away the snow.

"Hey… are you? Are you ok-."

The figure stood and whipped around. Jack saw it now.

It was boy like him.

Jack stepped close and moved a hand toward it. He was drawn to it for some reason like a moth to a flame.

"Excuse me." Jack started again braver. "Are you okay?"

Jack's nimble finger tip made contact with the flames engulfing the boy once and the fire went out. Jack recoiled from the searing pain, a chilled breeze flew in.

The boy who was previously on fire cringed too and cried out in pain as the breeze brushed him, Jack saw the kid better now. He was about as tall as Jack, maybe the same age. The hair on the boy's head was short like Jack's but was a rusty orange, so was the boy's skin, a very light tinted orange.

The boy looked up and stared Jack in the eyes. Blue met red. For a moment Jack thought as if he were staring at an orange copy of himself, but with further inspection he found freckles on the boy, his cheeks were rosy and the very tip of his nose was bright pink.

"What are you?" The boy croaked. Fear, wonder, curiosity, stormed his bright red eyes, it made him look ravenous and animalistic.

"I'm Jack Frost." Jack replied, "Who are _you_?"

"I'm Robert Warmth."

* * *

_Hi again. This was long. Well a few notes. For those who haven't seen the movie, Santa or North as he's called, has a Russian accent. So i tried to type so that it would sound like that. Kind of did. And yes i know. Robert Warmth. I tried to find an antonym for "Frost" without saying heat, fire, flame, etc. As for the look, also not very creative. But it'll make sense later. I don't anything but the plot and Robert Warmth, just so it'd said. However if i did own this... haha. Anyways leave a rewview please. Thanks._


	2. Warmth

_Yay next chapter. There may a few mistakes. So anyway we fianlly get to meet Mr. Warmth! Yay. Anyways enjoy. And on a side note is it just me or does Jack's voice seem waaaaay too deep for how old he's supposed to be? I know there _are_ some deep voiced teens out there but it felt weird hearing Chris Pine's voice come out of Jack. He supposed to be 17-18 range and yet he sounds like he's 27. I dunno i think that's just me. I mean he's supposed to be a mischevious kind of guy but he was given such a serious sounding voice. It's fits and i don't think i'd use anyone else but i dunno... i just. yeah. Okay enough with my tangent._

* * *

Jack stared at his orange doppelganger.

"Robert Warmth?" Jack questioned with a tinge of disbelief in his voice.

Robert glanced around nervously.

"I-I don't know. The Man in the Moon told me." Robert added.

_Hey I've heard that line before._ Jack thought.

"Where am I?" Robert piped up.

"You're in the Arctic ice cap." Jack replied.

Robert's eyes widened in horror.

"Ice?" he squeaked. Another cool chill blew by. Jack watched Robert shrivel and bundle up. From what clothes Robert wore (a zip up jacket and jeans and coverse sneakers) he could tell he must have been a kid from this time period.

Robert looked up at Jack.

"W-w-why a-are-aren't y-you…f-f-freezing?" Robert stuttered from the cold.

Jack raised an eyebrow as if the answer were obvious. Then he palmed himself in the forehead.

"Right-right. I'm Jack Frost… as I said before… This is…" He said with his arms out stretched to the side, bent at the elbows and palms up. He spun and gestured to the ice that went on for miles.

"This is kinda my element. So to speak." He said putting air quotes around the word element.

"W-what." Robert said again shuddering. "Your e-element?"

"Are you kidding?" Jack asked. "I'm Jack Frost. Ever had a snow day?"

Robert shook his head; tiny piles of snow fell from his hair as he did.

"N-no. I l-l-l-lived in A-Arizona my whole life." Robert chattered.

"Oh c'mon, it snows there." Jack objected.

"Never heavy e-enough to h-have a snow d-day."

Jack frowned. "Make mental note." He said aloud, "Freak storm, Arizona." He then laughed darkly to himself.

Robert took the hood from his jacket and placed it over his head, he still felt like he was freezing. Robert tried moving but stumbled. Jack quickly moved to catch him but Robert fell on his knees anyway; he used his hands to try to catch himself.

When his palms made contact with the ice beneath him he felt two things. Pain.

A sharp but numbing pain shot up his arm and fingers freezing them. But then he felt heat, it was subtle and yet it melted the thick Arctic ice beneath him. It felt unlike the times where he had burned himself in his mom's kitchen trying to handle a pot.

_Mom…_ he thought. It was slightly foreign to him. When was the last time he'd seen his mother? The last thing he remembered was screaming.

"Are you alright?" Jack asked.

Robert looked up at Jack then at his hands. The ice had melted into water but since chilled and was now forming into a thick slush.

"Ah, yeah. I'm okay." Robert got up and brushed himself off.

He wasn't cold anymore, the air around him still made him feel like he was a freezer but it didn't bother him as much.

"I think the other Guardians might want a look at you." Jack suggested. "Can you fly?"

"What?" Robert asked confused. "Who are the Guardians? And what makes you think I can fly?"

"Well you got that whole glowing business with your hands." Jack said pointing to Robert's hands with his staff.

Robert looked at them. They indeed were glowing, a bright yellow he would add.

"Whoa!" he exclaimed, "How the hell…" he flipped his hands over and over.

"So can you fly?" Jack reprised.

Robert tore his eyes away from his hands. "No. I don't think so."

"Well then don't think." Jack waved his staff, a strong wind blew Robert forward, he was almost lifted into the air.

"Whoa, whoa hey!" he argued, "I can't fly stop!"

Jack laughed at the boy's discomfort. "Aw c'mon you didn't even try. Take a running start." He encouraged.

The wind pushed Robert again.

"No seriously stop bro!"

Jack raised an entertained eyebrow, "Bro?" He copied, he tested out the word again, "Bro." He nodded his head approvingly. "I like it… Okay _bro_." He said emphasizing the word. "Flying is actually really easy. It's just getting off the ground is hard. Oh and landing of course."

He waved his staff with greater force. This wind pushed Robert over and he landed on his face.

He got up in a huff and brushed the snow off his jacket.

"I can't fly how many times I gotta tell you!" Robert seethed.

Jack rolled his eyes playfully.

"Oh sweet baby Jesus, this is going to be a challenge." Jack tapped his chin in a very jokester like manner. After a moment or two of silence he snapped his fingers.

"Almost forgot." He produced a snow globe out of his hoodie pocket.

"Take me to North's workshop." Jack said. He dropped the globe on the ground. The fragile sphere bounced once then again but in mid-air opened a swirling portal to North's shop.

"What is that?" Robert murmured.

"Is that the word of the day or something?" Jack joked. "Stop asking questions."

Jack walked towards the glowing ring and motioned with his arm to follow.

"C'mon stop sittin' there slacked jawed." Jack jumped into the portal. Robert had his suspicions but went through anyway.

When Robert came out of the other side he hit the ground, the portal behind him closed up. He sat up and took a look around. A low whistle escaped his pink lips.

"I know it's somethin' ain't it?" Jack said from behind. Robert stood up and whipped around. One of the yeti's creations sailed past him, it looked like a jellyfish. Above him a mechanical turtle swooped and dived.

Another toy floated behind Robert, this one was a lantern. It was bright yellow which faded into blue and green. With closer examination Robert found that inside was a compartment where you could store something.

Robert reached out a hand to feel the lantern's fabric. A wooden hook pulled his hand down.

"Uh-uh. You don't wanna touch that. The yetis'll freak." Jack said pointing behind him with his thumb. A grey yeti held a box of the lanterns; each one seemed to be just crafted by the way the large beast held them.

"Yetis?" Robert questioned as his eyes fell upon a brown one. "They exist?"

"Of course."

Yards away they heard a door open. Robert located a hefty and tall man walk out. The large man had a white beard that went all the way down to his equally large gut. On top of his head was the same colored hair that was thinning. He was dressed in a simple white button up with suspenders that held up his red pants. Naughty and nice were tattooed to his forearms.

"Is that?..." Robert started, "Is that Santa Claus?"

"Well actually his name is North but yeah it is." Jack replied.

North made his way up to the balcony. He pasted the yeti with the box of lanterns on the way up. The grey yeti had carefully taken a delicate lantern out of the box and set it free to float around the workshop.

North passed it and caught the lantern. He inspected it.

"I don't like it, paint it red." North announced and let the lantern go.

"Blorta?!" the yeti erupted. "AARGH!" he grumbled as he collected the lanterns and left to repaint them.

North finally joined Jack and Robert. He eyed Robert and looked him head to toe. He laid a massive hand on Robert's head and twisted him around to see his back. As North set Robert back down on the ground he grunted.

Robert was shaking from the fear and surprise and tipped over a bit when North set him down.

"What is dis Jack?" North pondered stroking his beard.

"This is Robert Warmth." Jack said, "I found him. Can I keep it?" he said with a joking hope in his voice.

North laughed a hardy chuckle and patted Jack on the back warm-heartedly. His face went dead serious.

"No."

"Aww." Jack said in mock disappointment.

North turned to Robert.

"So, you say you are Warmth, yes?" North asked.

"Yes, sir." Robert replied.

"You are a magical being?" Robert shrugged in reply. North nodded with interest.

North examined Robert further. He took note of Robert's physical attributes and his mannerisms. He noticed similarities between Jack and him. He saw how booth stood in similar positions. Jack leaned on his crook with a bored and placid look. Robert copied the look but instead of leaning he simply slouched and stuck his hands into his pockets.

He watched further in their behaviors. Sometimes if Jack was really bored or just being Jack he'd sometimes casually pick his nose. In fact he was doing now. Even though he was over three-hundred years old Jack was still somewhat a sloppy teenager.

Robert somehow mirrored Jack without looking at him.

At the same time they glanced around and slowly moved a finger into their nose. They moved the digit around for a second and pulled out a large booger. The next moment they flicked it away and rubbed their nose. All in perfect synchronization.

A rumbling started in North's gut.

"I feel something." North paused.

He walked over to his machine he used to call upon the Guardians with and pulled the lever.

"What's happening?" Robert asked watching North.

"We're having a meeting apparently." Jack answered with displeasure.

From the top of the workshop shot out the Northern lights. Within minutes a hole in the ground appeared. A six-foot-one bunny popped out, a paint brush and egg in his hands.

He was still looking at the egg painting it with precision and care.

"Geez, when I said call me if you needed something I didn't think it'd be so soon." He looked up from his egg and glanced at Robert. Bunny did a double take.

"Crikey Jack, what'd you do to yourself?"

Jack stepped around Robert and waved sarcastically.

"I'm right here safe and sound. This is-."

"Robert." Robert answered.

Bunny made a confused face.

The Sandman poofed into the room smiling, he was whistling mutedly. He looked up at Robert, a question mark appeared above his head.

"Yeah me too Sandy." Bunny agreed.

Tooth flew in from a window with a few little fairies behind her. She was chattering away and didn't notice Jack. She flew straight into his chest making him step back from the sudden blow.

"Oops, sorry Jack." She replied quickly. Over his shoulder she too finally saw Robert.

"Who's that?"

"Robert Warmth." North told Tooth.

"Robert Warmth?" Tooth repeated. Her eyes suddenly widened, "Wait did the Man in the Moon pick a new-."

"No Tooth." Jack said, "I found him in the Arctic."

Tooth fluttered between the two looking each one over and comparing them. She got right into Robert's face. Her eyes peered into his; Robert lifted a curious eyebrow as Tooth stared back. She stuck her tiny fingering into his mouth to examine his teeth.

"Ah- way- uh- minut." Robert objected with his mouth full of Tooth's fingers. She pulled back and tipped her head to the side curiously.

"Wow you guys look alike." She stated.

"Great now we've got two of you?" Bunnymund poked. Jack scowled at Bunny; his ice blue eyes shot daggers at him. Bunny shrugged it off and laughed.

North clapped his great hands together regaining everyone's attention.

"You can certainly see my predicament, yes?" North asked. "What do we do?"

Sandman shrugged.

"Wait hold on a second." Robert spoke up. "Who are you guys anyway?"

"We are the Guardians. We protect the children of the world." North pointed to the globe.

"Every light on that globe represents a child, and good or bad, naughty or nice we are sworn to protect them." In his blue eyes held a kindness and warmth, North smiled. "We are known to each other by common names, to the children of the world I am Santa Claus. But you may call me North."

"I'm the Easter Bunny. But you can just call me Bunny. The little yellow guy down there is the Sandman or Sandy." Sandy waved cheerfully.

"I'm Toothiana the Tooth Fairy, but you can just call me Tooth." She held out a friendly hand. Robert took it in his as the shook hands. He didn't mean to but made direct eye contact with her. Tooth batted her eyelashes, she was confused as to why Robert was still holding her hand and yet she didn't mind. His hand was warm, a bit warmer than a regular person, in fact it burned a bit but it was an interesting sensation. His eyes only made it worse. Tooth was drawn to his bright red irises; their color was vibrant and piercing. It also wasn't any help that Robert's expression was glazed over and dreamy.

"Um…" She said trying to regain use of her tongue. She was now feeling a bit embarrassed.

Jack's eyes flickered between Robert and Tooth. North, Bunny, and Sandy had since gone off to discuss other matters about Robert. Tooth's fairies flew off to finish their duties. Jack didn't like the way they were standing there holding hands. He felt awkward standing there watching them.

_Then why are you watching them?_ Asked the voice in his head.

_Go away._ He answered.

He scowled and looked at them. He coughed and then again, much louder this time.

Tooth looked at Jack then back at Robert then Jack again. She pulled her hand away.

"Oh, I'm sorry." She muttered flustered. "I think someone's calling me."

She flittered away to join the others who were speaking quietly to one another. Bunny turned to Tooth and smirked. From afar Jack could not hear what he had said but Tooth's reply had been loud, her tone was offended.

"I do not!" She said loudly. Bunny's smirk grew wicked. He put up his hands in defense.

"Calm down Tooth." He said smug. Tooth huffed and instead turned to North; within seconds the group quieted down and began their quiet conversation again.

Jack stood next to Robert, he was tense and a bit angry but told himself to calm down. It was nothing he should have been concerned about, it didn't matter to him.

"So Robert." He said trying to play it cool. "Ca-."

"Whoa…" Robert said amused. "Nobody told me how cute the Tooth Fairy was."

"W-what?" Jack's voice cracked, "Who? T-Tooth?" He stepped in front of Robert.

"Tooth is _not_ cute." Jack argued.

Robert's eyebrow rose curiously.

"No. She's… She's Tooth." Jack said with a nervous laugh "She's not cute or beautiful. In-in fact she's ugly." Jack's face took on a slightly irritated expression. "So-so don't even think twice about her."

Robert's face contorted in to a shocked expression. His eyes gazed upwards.

"What are you staring at?" Jack turned around to see what had caught Robert's attention.

Behind him hovered Tooth. She was angry.

Jack automatically wanted to start apologizing, he wanted to drop to his knees and tell her that, frankly, he was "talking out of his ass" but Tooth didn't give him a chance.

"Oh and you think you're so cute?" She retorted, although her voice gave off a slightly hurt tone.

Bunny pushed past, "Cool it guys." He looked at Tooth, she pouted but agreed, Jack was still fumbling for words to apologize.

"Robert, do you remember anything? From your old life I mean." Bunny waited for Robert's answer.

Robert thought hard. What _did_ he remember? He remembered a face for one, a woman with delicate features and bright eyes. _Ocean eyes _was an expression that stuck to his brain. He thought harder, he pictured dull brown hair that curled gracefully around the round face and a peachy complexion. A soft smile graced his mind.

_"Be careful Robert." _warned an older sounding woman. Her voice was weary and worn.

_Mom._ He concluded.

"I-I remember my mother." He told Bunny. "I kinda remember her face, she was telling me to be careful."

Bunny nodded thoughtfully, "She must be important then. We'll have to consult the Man in the Moon about this." Bunny turned to Tooth.

"Do you think you might have Robert's memories stashed somewhere." Tooth shrugged.

"Possibly. I don't recall Robert much though. I don't know if I've ever collected a tooth from him." She pouted again, "Which would be weird because I've collected _everyone's_ teeth."

She stared into Robert's eyes again trying to remember him. She tried to think of him as a little boy but nothing came up.

North stood next to Bunny.

"Enough of teeth and memory for now. Robert, What can you do?"

Robert looked at his hands. He noticed his own light orange skin color.

"I can um… I can do this." He said showing the group his palms. The Sandman had come closer to Robert.

For a moment nothing happened. And then slowly a dim light appeared, heat radiated off his hands. The light grew brighter, the heat became intense. Sandman jumped back clumsily. It was so sudden that the rest of the group had been startled. Tooth flew to his side, Sandman was on his bottom.

"Sandy, are you alright?" Sandman ignored her. He was looking up at Robert who was staring down expectantly.

Sandman nodded and smiled. He got up dusted himself off. He tapped his wrist; the others excused him to leave. He bid everyone a silent goodbye and exited the workshop. As he flew back to his domain; a creeping feeling never left his back. Sandman had a bad feeling about Robert.

The others watched the squat, yellow man fly off. Bunny, with his arms crossed, seemed the most concerned.

"What was that all about?"

"Who can tell?" North answered, "Sandy is a very mysterious man."

They turned back to Robert, "So you make heat yes?" North asked.

"I guess so." Robert stated.

North opened his mouth to speak but the loud ringing of a clock interrupted him. It had turned to the next day. From a window they saw the sun rise, peaking out shyly from the clouds.

"Sun rise already?" said Tooth. "Oh dear, I hope the fairies got everything done on time."

She turned to North, "Um excuse me, do you mind if I leave a bit early?"

"Um yeah can I second that North?" Bunny added.

North agreed. "It probably best if we discuss this another time."

Tooth thanked North and flew off back to her palace. Bunnymund disappeared back to the Warren which left North and Robert.

"Do you have anywhere to stay my friend?"

"No sir."

"Then you may stay here." North offered.

"Oh-oh no I couldn't impose." Robert said meekly.

"Don't be bashful now. Being what we are, we must look out for one another. Who would I be if I were to simply shove you back out into the cold?"

"Normal?" Robert replied.

North laughed his classic Santa Claus laugh.

"Robert. Don't ever be afraid to ask anything of me. Now please. Let me show your room."

* * *

_Hey, here's another chapter. Can you say jealous? Yes I know that whole scene with Jack/Robert/Tooth might have been a bit awkward but i'm working one it. The nex chapter will mostly be about Robert. He also did alot of stuttering in this chapter. I'm sorry if that made it weird to read. But how'd you like this? Leave a review, please and thank you very much._


	3. Only the tip of the iceberg

_New chapter. I'm sorry this wasn't up sooner. The hoildays and all, here i am thinking that i could update on the day of Christmas...silly me._

_Okay so the breakdown of the chapter:_

_Rob remembers his past in a stranger way. Jack and Tooth collect some teeth, easy'n' simple. And i will warn you I'm going to turn this into a slight Jack/Tooth but i won't totally dedicate this story to them. There will be drama in the next chapter so be warned!_

_Anyways enjoy and I hope you had some happy holidays yourselves... now I've got to go start on my next Borderlands chapter. _

_Peace!_

* * *

North roomed Robert a door down from Jack.

His room was designed as Jack's except it was warmer mainly because he kept the fire place on constantly.

Right now Robert sat in front of the fire place. He was warming his hands. It had been a week or two from when he was found in the ice caps. From the help of the Guardians Robert remembered some parts of his past life. He knew now his mother's name was Doreen. She was a single mother who raised him, his dad probably wasn't there, or might have been. Robert didn't remember ever having a dad to begin with though.

But for some reason he couldn't come to believe that. He felt like there was something missing from that past.

Never the less the Guardians supported him. Even when he had doubt in his mind that a life existed at all before he became who he was the Guardians never let him question it. Except for one.

He thought Jack and he could have been friends, or at the very least they could get along.

But with the way things were it proved to be too difficult.

Robert was hot, everything about him screamed heat. He was hot tempered, hot footed, and often times in the literal sense hot. His body ran at one hundred and fifty degrees but if he controlled himself (which he tried to often) he could get it down to about one hundred and three, which by people standards was a fever.

But Jack, everything about him was cool. He had a level head most of the time, nothing surprised him much. He played everything cool.

Not to mention that when they were around each other for extended periods of time and were too close they'd weaken each other.

It happened almost a week ago when Jack and Robert were forced to sit together. It was dinner, and a long one at that. They ate silently and glared at one another while the others laughed and joked. With Christmas getting closer everyday North had insisted he loosen up a bit more so the Guardians and Robert had dinner together almost every night of the week. But really dinner didn't consist of actual food. Just sweets and occasionally some real substance, mostly they all just sat together and told jokes and gossip until they wanted to call it a night.

Bunny had told the punch line to a joke and the table rang out in warm giggles.

It was then when the laughing stopped did Robert start to feel sick. In his chest he felt cold. He felt his temperature drop by the seconds. A wet cough erupted from his chest. At first he was sure Jack was messing with him but when he looked over, Jack himself looked as if he were going to hurl all over the table.

Jack stared back at Robert.

"Oh very mature…" He grumbled sickly. "You know if you don't like me-." Jack heaved. It was a little bit before he spoke again. "Just say it."

"Are you guys okay?" Bunny asked, watching closely from the other side of the table.

Robert could barely speak.

"Mmmmm." He moaned, his head felt heavy; involuntarily it fell onto the table. A loud grumbling emitted for Robert's stomach. Jack fell out of his chair to the right, Robert followed.

"Whoa." Bunny rose from his seat and kneeled down to Robert.

"Mate you okay?" He placed a furry hand on Robert's head. He felt cool, Bunny didn't know what Robert's equivalent to that would be. He rolled Robert on his side. Tooth felt for Jack's temperature, Jack was warm.

"What is going on?" North wondered.

"It feels like Jack's got a fever." Tooth announced.

"And Robert's cold. I don't know what that means." Bunny admitted.

North stroked his beard. "Take Robert to his room." Bunny picked up Robert and slung him over his shoulder. He placed Robert down on his bed while Toothiana had gotten on her knees and put Jack's head in her lap.

She placed a hand on Jack's forehead.

His temperature began to drop almost instantly. Tooth had to remove her hand because she could no longer handle the cold. Robert remembered feeling better as soon as he got away from Jack. They haven't seen each other since.

Robert put his hands into his lap. Absent mindedly he began to pick at the corners of his faded light blue T-shirt that was one size too big as he remembered the inccident. His jacket hung on a rack somewhere on the wall.

He suddenly felt tired. His head was cloudy.

He couldn't stay awake much longer. He got up from the fire place and turned down the heat a bit. He sat on the bed and removed his orange converse sneakers.

He threw them into a corner of the room then undid his pants. He fought for a minute trying to undo the small button but finally unhooked it and pulled down his fly. He dropped his grey skinny jeans off to the corner and finally hopped into bed.

It wasn't long until he was asleep.

…..

His dream started slow. It was actually very mundane. There was a room. It was cluttered; posters were taped and tacked onto the wall. Clothes were sprawled all over the floor and one boy sat at a desk reading something off of a lit screen.

He knew it was him.

The dream felt odd, it was too clear, movements and sounds were too concise, it was like watching a video instead of dreaming.

There was a rapping at his door. His mother walked in, a basket full of clean laundry filled her arms. Robert got up to claim the basket from her. He was a head taller than her; he shared her bright blue eyes. Subconsciously Robert marveled at himself. He never knew he had blue eyes.

"Thanks mom." His mother smiled and put a hand up to his cheek. There was something in her eyes that gave flushed the room with some kind of silent sadness. Robert's mother's face twisted into a face of pain. Her eyes watered, she crumbled to the ground.

Robert dropped the basket and caught his mother before falling to the ground. His tiny frame hugged her tightly.

The sleeping Robert was confused. He didn't remember any of this. All he could remember was his mother, and then not even much about her.

"I-I-I'm sorry, Rob, I-I can't." His mother stuttered.

"Mom…" He said rubbing her back soothingly. "It's alright."

"No…no it's not. It's my fault, I should have never told him…" She sniveled.

"Mom… He… he would've gone anyway."

"No he wouldn't." Robert watched himself and his mother hold each other in the doorway for an uncomfortably long time

The scene faded into a funeral where a dismal looking Robert dressed in black sat with his mother beside him, her face buried in her hands.

"…And although Matthew knew the dangers he did it not only because he loved his job, but because he wanted to provide for his wife and child. Let us say a prayer for Matthew and let the lord almighty bless his soul." The church became silent.

Robert now stood in front of himself. He didn't understand what was happening.

The Robert mourning in the church bench was apparently not aware of it.

In the mourning Robert's hands was a pocket watch. It ticked quietly in Robert's hands. His father gave him it the day before he left.

"Now a few words from the family." Robert's mother touched his hand and squeezed it.

He rose and walked up to the podium.

"… I've always wanted to go fishing with my dad." He started. "I just loved the way he was always ready to take on his job, and how he wanted to desperately get on the water. Even when he didn't bring anything home he'd still be happy with just being out there. He promised that he'd take me one day when I was old enough." Robert touched the watch in his pocket. "I'll never get to do that now. I'll never get to do a lot of things." He could feel a lump in his throat. "I'll never get to see him at my wedding taking my first dance with my wife, he won't be there to see me with my kids, or be there by the phone when I need advice…"

_And you won't either_.Both Roberts paused.

A creepy feeling climbed up the back of Robert's neck. A soft laugh was heard from the back of the church, no one but Robert seemed to notice.

"U-Umm… I… I'm trying to say… is that e-even though my dad will miss all of that I know that he'll always be with me. In a way."

The scene shifted to another day. Robert was walking out of the door. He was bundled up. An orange puffy jacket covered him; on his head was a colorful beanie. On his back was a huge backpack.

His mother descended down a flight of stairs. Her hair was crazed; she haphazardly hung a thick robe around her shoulders. Her clammy hands traced the wood finish of the stair's hand railing.

"Be careful, Robert she warned." Her eyebrows knitted together, her voice was worried.

The scene changed again.

It was frantic, there was screaming and lots of movement, his name was being called over and over. He was under water; it was so cold it burned.

He felt numb all over, his chest had a hard time expanding, and he shuddered. Something was glinting in the water. His father's pocket watch sunk beside him. The top was flipped up revealing the clock itself. The glass was cracked, the hands still ticked, they grew slower and slower until finally they ceased moving all together.

Somewhere in the water a black shadow snaked its way to Robert consuming him.

….

Robert woke on the floor. His ankles were tangled with the blanket. He was breathing hard. His hair was messy.

Looking at the clock perched on the fireplace mantle he saw that it was morning, about eight-thirty. He pushed himself up off the floor and ran a hand through his hair.

He sat back on the bed taking a moment to recollect himself.

He searched the floor for his pants and slipped into them quickly then put his shoes on. His eyes fell on his jacket. His hands became shaky. He knew he only dreamt the pocket watch but what if he didn't? He reached out a hesitant hand to the jacket. He slipped into it and zipped it up.

He breathed out slowly and then reached into the pocket of his jacket.

A cold lump sat there. He pulled it out slowly. A pocket watch smiled back at him.

…..

Sandman was at his Island of Sleepy Sands. There was a cloud hanging over his head. Metaphorically. Even though his island was designed to bring peace, Sandy couldn't help but feel less than at ease. There was something about Robert he felt was off. Robert himself was a nice boy. But it was something else about him that bothered Sandy.

Something dark about him.

He could feel it in the stirring sands around him that something big was coming. He couldn't warn the others until he was one hundred percent sure that something was wrong with Robert but what if that was already too late?

All he could do was prepare for the worst and hopefully that would never come.

….

Robert wandered out into the hall, simultaneously Jack had exited his room as well. Jack and Robert both stretched, neither one knowing the other was there until they heard the groans and popping of joints from the other. The two automatically looked at each other.

A cold draft graced Robert's cheeks, he hated it.

Jack sneered in disgust when he felt the heat prickle his skin.

They stayed locked in gazes like that for a while.

"Why are you staring at me?" Jack asked after some time. His eyebrow was angled quizzically.

"Why aren't _you_ looking away?" Robert answered coolly.

Slowly they moved around each other, like two cowboys circling before a standoff. Jack slowly creped out into the workshop. Robert waited until he couldn't see him and followed afterwards. He was slightly surprised to see Jack here, since the incident he and him had a few days ago Jack didn't stay often. From what he heard eavesdropping, Jack was either in Antarctica or that lake in Burgess. When North would ask if he wasn't there because of Robert, Jack would tell him that he "liked his privacy" or that he was "home sick". Whatever the real case may have been, Robert really didn't mind _not_ him seeing around.

As he walked out into the balcony that overlooked the globe of the world he could tell the workshop was bustling more than usual. Christmas was only five days away and there was still so much more to do.

Robert had offered to help but he ended up burning the toys and melting the ice models that he caused more trouble than actual help.

So he spent his days traveling.

He'd go around to different parts of the world; see what is was like this time of year everywhere else.

Today however he'd thought he's just sit around, maybe watch TV, if there actually was a TV here. Robert hadn't gotten to explore this place much.

Robert wandered around the workshop then perched himself on the railing of the third floor. Much to the yeti's protests he fell head first to the floor. Some of the elves paused to watch Robert fall, some hid under their caps to shield their face from the future grizzly sight. But Robert knew he'd be okay.

One thing about being a magical being he found cool was that some were gifted with flight.

He was not one of those people.

But instead he could float. He had almost no control and doubted he would ever, it was like falling leaves, and the wind would just take him where it'd want to go. At first he fell fast as if he wouldn't stop and hit the ground, but midway he'd slow, suddenly swaying to and fro he'd land softly on his back.

The first time was a complete accident.

He was sitting on the railing with his back to the workshop.

It was during another of the Guardian's meetings. They were discussing nightmares or something. Robert grew bored hearing them drone on and on about children and dreams and things of that nature, eventually he planted his butt on the railing and sat back until they were done. The meeting didn't concern him directly but Bunny said it was a good idea to listen anyway.

He'd admit the only reason he actually fell off was because of Tooth. More particularly her little fairies.

He thought they were cute, they reminded him of little humming birds, but they were extremely affectionate. Not that there was anything wrong with that. They were nuzzling his face and squeaking with joy.

He laughed and tried to brush them away but a few seconds later they'd cling onto his face once more. He wondered if being so warm bothered them.

"I'm sorry." Tooth laughed, "They are um… little too affectionate sometimes." Robert gazed up at Tooth. He smiled understandingly.

"It's alright." The fairies finally let go of him to be with their Queen.

Tooth looked to one on her left and smoothed the feathers on its head with her index finger.

"Of course I'd think you'd be used to having girls throw themselves at you." She joked, giving him a "Toothy" smile.

She sat next to him on the railing.

And that's when he took a plunge.

Tooth's fairies had come back and surprised him by covering him in soft nuzzles. He recovered from the shock but had fallen over the railing.

"Robert!" Bunnymund shouted as he raced over to the edge. Tooth gasped and sped after him in means to catch him, Bunny had thumped the ground and jumped into one of his portals. North followed them booth in the elevator.

Tooth was the first to reach Robert. Bunnymund appeared not very long after her. Bunny's eyes scanned the workshop floor critically. "Where is he?"

"HAHA! боже мой! Look at that!" North cried from the still descending elevator.

Tooth and Bunny looked up at Robert was still slowly falling, slow enough to extend his legs so that he could land on the floor on both feet.

He was shaking when his feet made contact.

And the rest was history.

Robert landed on the bottom floor and quickly strutted out of the workshop. He found North having conversation with a yeti, he seemed to be in good spirits.

"Ah! Good Morning Robert Warmth." He crooned.

"Hello North." He replied.

"How are you this morning?"

"Okay."

"Ah good, good. What can I do for you, friend?"

"Well…" Robert started, "You gotta TV?"

…..

Jack walked with his staff in hand. He was standing in an open clearing of ice. To the right of him were chunks of ice that eventually faded into the cold ocean. The sky above him was dark. To the left was a family of penguins, each one waddled behind the other. Jack noticed that the smallest one who was still slightly grayish in color frequently fell over onto his belly. He laughed. Behind him the chattering of teeth grew loud. With a smirk he turned around.

"You know Tooth you didn't have to come with me, I don't mind picking up teeth myself. You can trust me."

Tooth smiled, but still chattered. "I don't m-m-m-mind Jack." She said, her voice quivering.

"But you're freezing. Why didn't you just send one of your Baby Teeth?" he proposed.

"A-an s-s-send them out h-here?" She questioned, "no…w-way." Tooth had wrapped her arms around herself, her wings were beating faster than normal. She smiled weakly again as delivered the last line. "P-plus I don't g-get out much." She added. "Now!" She said clapping her cold hands together, "Where's the little kid?"

"Her name's Jessie." He said. Since Jack had been frequently visiting Antarctica he noticed that the continent had been sparsely populated. Mostly by scientist who were here on a government approved expeditions.

But there was one family Jack had a particular eye on.

They lived in the Argentinean Ezperanza Base. Rarely were there kids here, they were allowed to be here, but not many ever came, especially if you're a part of a research team. The parent's daughter had gotten into all kinds of mischief being only about four or five and having no other children to play with. Yesterday Jack had witnessed her fall face first into one of the tabled her parents had set up outside. Her teeth on the bottom jaw collide with the steel table leg.

He grimaced for a second as the little girl cried but then watched her as she picked up her tooth and ran to show her parents. He figured it would be good idea to tell Tooth.

"O-Okay, so where is she?" Tooth asked.

"Follow me." Jack answered.

…..

Tooth kneeled next to the little girl asleep in her bed. She smiled as the little girl laughed in her sleep. It made her feel all warm and fuzzy inside. This was always her favorite part of her job. She placed a nimble hand under the girl's pillow and pulled the tiny canine tooth out. She smiled down lovingly at it and stored it away in a tiny pouch she brought. She produced a golden coin, a dollar to be more precise, and set it under her pillow.

She sighed and brushed the chestnut brown hair out of the girl's face and shifted the comforter she had so that she'd be snug.

From the other side of the room Jack watched Tooth. He loved to watch her work.

She rarely got the chance to get out into the field and he liked seeing her happy whenever she got to. There was something motherly about Tooth that radiated when she worked.

Her bright violet-pink eyes gazed up at Jack's ice blue ones.

That tender motherly-ness was something Jack had wished he remembered from his human life. "You ready to go?" He asked her after looking at her for some time. Tooth shook her head in agreement. She rose from the floor and hovered over the girl's bed. Jack nodded silently and rose from his crouched position.

Together they snuck outside.

Above them the sky was turning pink. Tooth sighed; she knew she'd have to get home soon to her fairies. At the same time she couldn't believe she had spent the whole night there, albeit most of the night consisted of fly.

"What's wrong Tooth?" Jack asked when she had gotten too quiet. She shrugged; her face was still looking at the sky.

"Nothing… It's just… well I wish I had more time you know?" She said.

"For what?"

"For this. For doing my job in person and for…" Her eyes rested on Jack's expectant face. His eyebrow was raised and his lips pursed in a way she always found funny. She laughed then and a big smile was plastered on her face.

"For, well, just having free time. I mean I love to travel." The wind blew past Tooth and Jack. While Jack stood; Tooth shuddered against the breeze. "Even to places like this." She laughed.

Jack nodded understandingly. "We should probably get you home huh?"

"Yeah." Tooth fluttered higher as Jack commanded the wind to lift him up to be closer to her.

"Thanks for telling me about the little girl Jack. This was… well cold. And also very nice."

"You're very welcome Tooth." Jack responded automatically.

They flew silently back to Tooth Palace, Toothiana was humming a Christmas song. Jack enjoyed the melody but couldn't quiet place the name, in fact he could have even been wrong by calling it a Christmas song.

"What are you humming, Tooth?"'

"I'm sorry, is it bothersome?"

"No. I like it."

"Oh. It's this song from an old movie. 1979 I think was the year. Jack Frost… actually." She said with an embarassed smile.

Jack stopped, hovering just on the air. "They made a movie about me?" He asked flattered and a tad bit sarcastic.

Tooth rolled her eyes and smiled, showing her own pearly teeth. "Yeah well you know, not _you_ but yes, you. I was collecting teeth that winter, one of the younger kids had fallen asleep with it on her TV. Or his… I can't remember. But I was just captivated by the cute little characters and the music. I ended up watching the whole thing." Tooth recalled laughing. "That cost me most of my night, granted. It's also part of the reason why I have my little teeth help me."

She and Jack chuckled a bit together.

"I found a copy of it some time ago." She added. An idea crossed her mind just then. Her wings fluttered with a sudden spark of energy. "Hey do you think maybe you'd want to watch it some time?"

Jack was caught off guard by it. "Um yeah Tooth. That… that sounds great." He thought about that for a second. "That sounds really great actually."

Tooth clapped her frozen hands together, she shivered slightly then smiled, "Cool. It's a date." She flittered off then back to Tooth Palace. Jack watched as the colorful blur flew away with the biggest, goofiest, and dumbest looking grin on his face.

…

Robert sat lazily in a giant love seat a he flipped through channels in North's other private study. He watched the illuminated LED flat screen with a glazed over expression. He laughed silently to himself, how funny was this?

He was watching a flat screen TV in Santa's Workshop. The very sound of it reminded him of a mocking joke he once told. Robert continued to flip through the thousands of channels North had. He was surprised he had cable.

Various pictures of different shows flashed by him, sometimes he wouldn't even see a video he'd just hear audio.

"I'll never get to do that now." And then a scene of a screaming yellow sea creature. _Wait a second._ Thought Robert.

He quickly pushed the button on the remote titled 'last'. The name of the program appeared at the top.

_Without a Doubt_ shined brightly back at him.

The camera closed up on a boy standing at a podium. The scene was shot in a church.

"I'll never get to see him at my wedding taking my first dance with my wife, he won't be there to see me with my kids, or be there by the phone when I need advice…" Robert watched as the actor delivered his line just like in his dream. The watch that was still in his pocket felt like it weighed a ton.

Robert got up from the chair and scooted closer to the TV.

When the actor's speech was over he stepped down from the podium and joined (what Robert assumed to be) his mother, who's head was hung low. The actor placed a gentle hand on his mother's shoulder.

The woman looked up, her mascara ran down her face from the tears.

"Oh Robert…" She was a tight, constricting feeling inside his chest.

He saw the face of his mother through the screen. Gingerly he pushed his hand against the TV.

"Mom?" he questioned.

The woman's bright blue eyes peered at the camera but Robert felt like she was looking at him. Her dull brown curls fell over her face curtaining it a moment later. "I can't do this." She whispered. Her face dramatically turned away from the camera.

Robert fumbled for the remote, he felt suddenly panicked and rushed. He clamored for the 'info' button.

_Follow the life of Robert Warmth, a youth who battles everyday life while dealing with the hidden drama of school, friends, and family. TV-14. Episode 22: When Things Change_

_ Following the death of his father Robert must take care of his mother while dealing with the pressures of an upcoming fishing trip, on the same ship his father died on._

Robert read the description over and over. The credits of the show started rolling then. He read the names.

_Jacob Marline as Robert Warmth_

_ Marla Kristeen as Doreen Warmth_

"What…." Robert sat back as the rest of the credits rolled; he couldn't understand for the life of him what was happening. How could he dream any of this? Was he on this TV show in a past life? Or was his name purely chosen for him out of coincidence? And his mom, was she all just a part of this too?

"This program has been filmed and produced in Hollywood, California." Said the narrator. Robert turned the TV off. He needed answers.

Setting the remote on loveseat he quickly threw his jacket on which had previously hung off of a coat rack and ran outside. He jumped off the third story balcony and landed. North was sipping coca; a paper was in his hand. Robert raced past him in an orange blur. North spilled his coca.

"Robert! Where are you going my friend?" he called after him. But Robert was long gone, already gliding on the winds to sunny California.

* * *

_And the plot thickens! So I hope you guys liked it._ _Leave a review if you'd like, and thanks for reading._


	4. Ironic, no?

_Okay so I probably shouldn't do this but I see now that by doing two Fictions at once can ruin my writing schedule. So i think i've pause the other fic and finish this. So there is drama in this chapter to be warned. And i know my time line is a bit off. But i hope i managed a decent chapter. Next chapter will finally be what the story summary is... Took me long enough._

_If there are mistakes. I'm sorry i did this so quick i didn't spell-check all that great._

* * *

Palm trees, smog, loud tourist, and some of the worst traffic.

Robert sat on the roof top of a record building and looked down at the sprawling city.

People come here to make their dreams of becoming _someone_ come true. He came here to find out who he _was._

The scene of the Soap Opera replayed in his mind over and over. The actor on the screen surely wasn't him. They looked as different as two people could be. But his mother, the character Doreen Warmth, that was without a doubt his mother. Robert sighed. His eyes didn't focus on anything. Instead he closed them, dragged out a slow breath, and then drifted down to the street. His two feet landed promptly on the glittery ground littered with trash and god-knows what. He felt as if he had gotten the whole landing thing down.

As he stood in the street he went over the details in his head.

_Produced and filmed in Hollywood, okay. _Robert thought to himself, _shot in studio 14 at the Loft. What am I missing?_

A little boy holding a large drink cup had run through his leg that had deteriorated then reformed. He would never get used to the feeling, but he was used to it happening. It didn't bother him that to most people he was like a ghost.

It wasn't like he was anyone important. At least not yet.

Having no sense of where he was he scouted for an info kiosk. He walked among the people. The sun was high above him, the sky was bright blue. It was a while since he had been around people, even if they couldn't see him. When he would travel he'd do a lot of stop and go but it felt nice to actual take a load off for once.

He finally found a kiosk after some time. The girl who ran the stand looked bored out of her mind and overheated.

Yes, winter had come and pass as fast as the minutes did. Robert noticed his perception of time passed faster now that time had no effect on him. Which was funny, he'd figure since he could live forever time would be slower.

Robert laughed as he plucked a map from the rack of brochures and flyers. The kiosk girl sighed a bit loudly and turned on the little fan/spray bottle she had with her. Robert could see beads of sweat drip from her forehead and neck. And then got the strangest idea.

He wasn't a Guardian granted, he was however a magical being. He found that it was about time to see what he could really do. Floating and radiating heat was nice and all, but he was interested in his true power.

He stood concentrating on the girl for a moment. He clenched his fist as he tried to pull the heat away from her. Slowly he saw the girl grow cooler, he grit his teeth as he tried further to bring the air around down a few degrees. It was working for some time until he realized that he wasn't cooling the air around her. It looked like another kiosk employee came over to begin her shift. Robert had heard them commenting on how hot it was. The employee looked down at the girl who was shivering. The other employee placed a hand on the girl's arm.

"Geez, Katie you're freezing."

Robert was pulling the heatdirectly from her, not from around her.

He instantly stopped; his breathing was a bit heavy from clenching and holding his breath. He looked back at the girl to make sure she was okay, slowly it looked like she was warming up. But the other employee who was helping her had her eyes towards Robert.

"What the hell happened over there?" asked the girl.

Robert turned around slightly to see that the rack of maps had been scorched. The map he held in his own hand had been reduced to ashes, he let go of the burned paper, picked up another map, and exited quickly.

"Um… sorry." He said sheepishly and then disappeared. "I'm never doing that again."

….

From the map and a bit of wrong direction, he finally made it to the gate of Loft Studio. He hopped the fence inside and then looked for studio 14.

_9, 10, 11, 12, 13. _ He counted them all off, _14, there it is._

He dodged a moving set piece, and a grounds keeper cart before he reached the studio. As he reached for the door he heard someone screaming.

"Hey look out! Runaway back drop!"

"Huh?" Robert turned in the direction of screaming and was pushed flat on his butt to the ground. A man came around to Robert's side and pushed the backdrop to the right.

"Oh thank God, no one got hurt." The man commented. He looked around on the floor for a second to make sure nothing had fallen off. Robert had gotten up and dusted himself off, grumbling.

"Yeah, thank god _you _didn't get hurt." He proclaimed with a menacing tone.

Robert glared at the man for a minute before he realized he was missing something. He looked back at the man who had Robert's pocket watch in his hand.

"Oh hey. They've been missing this prop." The man put the watch in his pocket and pushed the backdrop to the side for a moment. He opened the door to studio 14 and went inside.

"Hey come back." Robert pleaded right before the man had walked in.

Robert followed the man inside. He stopped dead in his tracks when saw her.

His mother. Doreen Warmth, Marla Kristeen, Mom. She was standing right there in front of him. Her face was less than pleased. Her arms were folded across her chest, her mouth was pulled down at the corner.

"Mom." Robert said stretching out an arm.

"Dammit, Robert." She mumbled.

"Mom?"

A tall, dark haired man in a suit walked through him. An ear piece was protruding from his head. He had walked to Marla while simultaneously talking to someone through the ear piece.

"No, Thomas said he'd have the paper work in by Friday… No? Well then tell him to get his ass in gear and hurry the hell up…Ugh, fine! Goodbye." The man touched the ear piece then took it out of his ear and placed it into his breast pocket.

"What is it Marla?" he said annoyed.

Marla growled. "Robert, who's dick do I gotta suck to get a pack of cigarettes around here?"

"I'm your _agent_ Marla, not your errand-boy. Go ask one of the stage hands to get you some." He said looking down at a PDA.

"I did, twice." She said firmly.

Robert sighed and rolled his eyes. He whistled sharply, one of the stage hands who was running had stopped and looked at the agent.

"Yes Mr. Stone?"

"Could you get Ms. Kristeen another box of cigarettes please?"

"And make it snappy." Marla added in.

"And… and make it snappy." The agent added in, and then his eyes fell back to the PDA.

"Right away sir." And the stage hand disappeared.

Robert cringed at the crude language his mother was spewing. She wasn't at all the woman he "remembered". He watched as she walked around the set ordering people around, yelling, throwing coffees back into some poor stage hand's face. He followed her to make-up where she then cussed out a poor make-up artist. The stage hand had finally come back with a box of cigarettes and lighter. Marla then shooed the artist and the stage hand away and began to smoke.

Robert stood behind her and watched her reflection from the mirror on the vanity that Marla was promptly seated at.

Next to her, her cohort had sat down. The same girl had done his make-up, he seemed much nicer.

"Thank you honey." He said sending the girl away.

A devilish smirk crossed his face as he turned to Marla who was smoking with a scowl on her face. "Who does your roots? Because they're not doing a very good job of it." The boy said followed by a laugh.

"Oh shut it fuck face." She spat. The boy next to her smirked again and turned back to the vanity mirror. He brought up a hand to fix the fly away hair in front of his face. The studio lights made his blond hair shimmer.

Robert's attention fell to the boy. He noticed there was a name plate that read "Jacob Marline" he finally concluded that was the actor who played Robert Warmth.

Jacob cleared his throat. He practiced a sad face and checked his make-up again.

"You ready for the big scene,_ mom_." He mocked. Marla rolled her blue eyes and snuffed out her cigarette.

She stood and placed her coat on her chair. "Let's get this over with."

"Marla and Jacob to set please." Someone called over the intercom.

They both traveled to the set that Robert noticed was painted to look like the outdoors. The ground was snowy and white. The backdrop behind them was supposed to resemble a dark sky. Pine trees were painted into the background and a few prop trees were placed in the foreground.

"Quiet on set." The director called.

Jacob was told to lie on the floor. Marla sat in her actor's chair as the scene was acted out.

"Okay do we need a run-down of the scene?" the director asked.

"Oh yes please." Jacob had said with a fake earnestness.

"Okay, your Robert Warmth. You were on the water on your father's fishing boat with your friends and crew looking for the fish your father died looking for. Another boat that is looking for the same fish has captured your ship and revealed that they were the ones who killed your father; they were old rivals your dad never talked about. They took your ship and threw you over board. You are currently unconscious…"

The director went on forever about the script rather than the actual scene.

Having enough information, Robert left. He looked for the exit door but as he walked out he looked back at his supposed mother.

For once her face wasn't so angry, in fact, it almost looked… bored. Which was a nice change from the negative emotion she was conveying.

He tore his eyes away from her and stumbled out the door. He was in an alley now, the streets were abandoned. He was convinced now that what he had remembered was not his life. He didn't quite understand why this was something he remembered so strongly or why he thought it was his life to even begin with, but he called it quits. Maybe the Man in the Moon had screwed up or maybe that was something Robert had watched last, or maybe…

"Hello Robert." Called a low, British voice.

He didn't stop, knowing it was probably someone else who was named Robert being called.

"I see you're still alive, I think that means the Guardians don't know yet." Then he stopped.

He was apprehensive about turning around. He didn't know what to expect and yet it felt like he knew exactly who it was.

A grey skinned man looked back at him. His irises were a golden yellow and sported a messy mop of tangled black hair. The man walked towards Robert who instinctively stepped back. Robert had noticed how tall this man was. He bent at the waist and looked down at Robert.

"Hmm. It seems I've messed up a bit." The man stood up again but still peered at Robert. "I don't think Jack had freckles." Jack was the last person Robert wanted to think about.

"Who are you?" Robert blurted bluntly. He was growing irritated, and a bit scared.

"Who am I?" The man grinned. "It seems the question is more like, who are _you_?"

A tingly feeling crept up the back of Robert's neck.

"You see Robert I've been watching you for some time." The man walked closer to Robert, "Hmm. Maybe I didn't do_ that_ bad."

Robert had turned swiftly and walked faster, he was panicking he'd admit.

"Ah-ah. Not so fast Robert." Below him a black trail of sand had snaked its way around his ankle tripping him.

He was in full freak-out mode now. He scrambled to his feet only to fall once more. The sand had locked him in place.

"Relax." The man commanded, "I'm not going to kill you yet. I still need you."

"What fo-." The hand had crawled into Robert's mouth, gagging him. He coughed clawed at the sand that was filling his lungs. The sand had become lumpy and cold. It burned against his skin, he could hear a distinct sizzle. The sand gagging him was more like a liquid now. He was choking on it.

"Let's go somewhere a bit quieter to talk then?" The sand that wasn't goo had created a vortex around them, when it died down they were no longer in an alley but instead they were cave like place. Cages hung from the ceilings from stalactites. The lighting was faint as if it were coming through cracks.

It felt like no one had been here in a while. Robert figured no one had.

The goo crawled out of him. He wasn't using that phrase figuratively; it was like the goo had a mind of its own. It pulled itself out of his mouth; it was like watching living putty. It pooled then solidified as it slipped out of him. It almost made Robert sick. As Robert pulled himself up the still creepy goo had whipped him in the face. He fell from the sudden blow, the goo wasted no time beating him again. Robert had tried burning it which stalled it for a minute but just as fast as it had gone down it struck back up and grabbed Robert like a tentacle.

It threw him into an open cage.

It darted out of the cage and closed the door itself, locking it. Robert had gotten up and slammed into the cage door. His hands gripped tightly on the bars.

"I'll-!"

"Hush… child. Hush." The man's smug demeanor had melted into a serious tone.

Robert's hand had started glowing. "I can melt these bars." He threatened, "And when I do I'm going to kick your ass."

"Language." The man teased. "Ah but what does it really matter? This is you, how you talk, you won't be you much longer."

"Where am I?" Robert growled. "And who are you?"

"So many questions." The man rolled his yellow eyes. "I am Pitch, Pitch Black. _You_ are in my domain." He said pointing at Robert. "And you'll be doing my bidding."

"What makes you think I will?"

"Well. Not only are you caged, Robert ... You can barely remember who you are. Who are you to determine what you can and can't do? Well that and I've got something you might want."

"Which would be?"

"Your memories."

Robert's stare grew suspicious. "Haven't you always wondered? Why you look the way you do? Why you share a name with a TV character, why you're here? I can tell you it all Robert."

Robert sat back for a moment in the cage. He didn't believe Pitch. Not for a second. But the offer of something lost was too tempting.

"And if I'm not interested?" Robert mused.

"I'll just make you. But I don't want that. I've heard positive reinforcement was better than negative."

There was a silence. It seemed like Pitch had expected Robert to answer or something.

"But don't think for a second I won't use it."

Robert was faced with a choice, be used as a puppet as Pitch claimed, or willingly do what he says with the added benefit of who he is. On one hand you're shackled on the other you're caged. Either way, you're still trapped. It had come to what he'd prefer.

"How do I know you won't give me fake memories?" He had relaxed now, his hands were still on the bars, but he didn't grip as tight.

"I think you can trust these." Pitch held up a tube, in the dim light it glittered. Robert knew what that was.

"My teeth."

"Yes. Clean, un-perverted, teeth. Yours for the taking. All you have to do is ask." Pitch held the tube in front of the cage teasingly. The tiles on the tube were gleaming as if they were begging Robert to touch them.

Robert's hand reached between the spaces between bars. His middle finger brushed the top but quickly withdrew his hand.

"Tooth said she couldn't find my teeth." Robert accused.

Pitch rolled his eyes. He was growing tired of the questions.

Looking for actors in Hollywood wasn't the first time he had gone to look for his forgotten self. He recalled Tooth and him searching the millions and millions of tubes they had on children. None of them were Roberts.

"_I'm really sorry Robert." Toothiana said genuinely. "This is probably my fault; I mean I'm sure there was a file on you. I just didn't keep gee enough tabs on it and-."_

"_Tooth." He said putting his hand on her shoulder. "Don't blame yourself."_

_Toothiana however withdrew._

"_No, no. I mean this may really be my fault. I have Jack's teeth, I have all the Guardians. I have my own. I have everyone's teeth…_everyone's._" She said, her eyes were far away. "If you existed, I have your teeth."_

_Robert shrugged. "I guess I never existed." He joked. But Tooth was visibly upset. Robert placed a gently but firm hand under her head and lifted her face towards his._

"_Tooth. Don't worry okay?" His voice was unnaturally low and calm. "It's alright. Don't beat yourself up. You didn't do anything." Tooth looked Robert in the eyes. She was slightly skeptical and still a bit displeased with herself._

"_Hey!" Jack's voice interrupted._

Pitch's face had grown unusually bored. "You don't believe me hmm?" He stuck the tube of teeth into Robert's cage. "Why don't I let you sleep on it? If you accept, find me out in Burgess, travel out into the woods, north, one hundred paces from the lake. You'll find there an old bed skeleton." Pitch turned away and started to walk.

"But if you don't Robert." He said without turning around. "I'll be seeing you soon anyway." Pitch snapped his long fingers and another vortex of sand swallowed Robert sending him back to his room in the Workshop.

Pitch stood alone for a moment. One of his mares walked beside him. He stroked it's mane when the mare was beginning to get antsy.

"Hush now, love. He'll come around. There are some incriminating pieces of evidence that he won't be able to ignore."

…

Robert was back in the workshop. He was in his room that he had trashed. His bed was messy and his belongings were where they should have been except there was the teeth container in his hand and sprinklings of black sand all over the bed. He shot up and looked around. Slowly he rose from the bed and stood up right. He walked to the door and opened it slowly.

He poked his head out.

He moved out into the hall slowly and eventually into the workshop.

Yeti were there making toys like always. Things were flying around like they should have been. To his right far off he heard laughing.

The TV room was being occupied.

"Oh cool! Look that one guy's got a puppet! And he's a puppet, puppet-ception." Jack screamed with an extra silly voice.

"Seriously? Pop-culture reference?" Tooth laughed.

"What?" Jacked laughed back. There was a small rustling noise, soon he heard the fluttering of Tooth's wings. She flew out and hovered in the hall, in her hands was an empty bowl.

"Where you going?" Jack asked laying on his stomach on the floor, his upper torso was peeking out from the door frame.

"Getting more popcorn." Tooth replied.

"OOH! Get me a soda." Jack asked.

"You've had like, three." Tooth argued.

"Yeah…" Jack stated waiting for her to get to the point. He then smiled goofily. Tooth huffed with a happy tone.

"Orange or Grape?"

"I dunno surprise me." He said looking over his shoulder back to the TV.

"Okay." She said smiling again. She fluttered down the hall.

"Thanks Tooth!" He called down the hall.

Robert retreated back into his room and locked the door. The tube of teeth was still in his hands. He took a breath and slowly opened it. The denial of who he really was took a toll on him. He needed to see for himself who he was.

A flash of memories flooded his mind. Images of people and places stormed his head.

There was his first tooth he lost, he was riding a bike and fell. He remembered feeling upset and afraid to get back on the bike. His parent's had taught him that it was okay to fall sometimes. He saw the face of his real family.

His mom was blonde and blue eyed. His father had dark brown hair and a mustache. He himself was a sandy haired blue eyed boy. This was also the last time he saw his dad. His father was called away early.

His father was a cop. He died when he was in a chase with an armed robber one winter. His car hit some black ice one while driving on a road which had been cleared. Witnesses say that the ice came out of nowhere. The car flipped and hit a street light. The air bag that deployed had pinned his father to his seat and suffocated him.

Robert had only seen himself at his father's funeral. In his little hand was that tooth. It was snowing on his dad's funeral. In the flurry was a stark white head of hair disappearing. A glint of a brown Sheppard's hook was the last thing he saw.

Another flash of memories. It was winter again. The next tooth was when he was a bit older. He was visiting his mother in the hospital who had broken her leg from slipping down the stairs. His grandmother was accompanying him. On the way into the room he'd bumped his face on a door handle.

That night he put his tooth under his pillow. His mother would be home in the morning.

But that morning when she was being driven home it began to snow a bit too hard. The driver had a hard time seeing. The driver also didn't see the tree that had fallen in the road. He swerved to avoid it but had hit another car who was previously behind him and had by that time caught up to him.

The driver of the other car and the driver of Robert's mother had survived with minor injuries. Robert's mother however had suffered a major head injury.

It was reported as a freak storm no one was preparing for.

And then it was sometime before there was another tooth. This memory physically hurt. It tasted like cheap alcohol and blood. There was a dull but prominent pain in his lower jaw.

Then it hit Robert.

Earlier that day he'd gotten his molar pulled out. In a mocking manner he stored the tooth under his pillow.

He'd been drinking a lot after he got out of the dentist's office. The anesthesia was wearing off and he figured he'd need something else to numb the pain. Again it was winter. The old Robert, despite what had happened, always had a love for winter. The death of his parents didn't discourage Robert from enjoying the season. So a really drunk and slightly drugged Robert wouldn't mind either.

He had wandered out in the woods, late at night without proper clothing. Only a thin hoodie and skinny jeans protected him from the harsh winter wind. With alcohol warming his body and hiding all sense he wandered even further into the woods.

The frosty air bit and nipped at Robert's flushed cheeks. He didn't notice his hands were turning blue. Taking the last sip of the scotch bottle in his hand he collapsed at the base of a large tree.

That's when he saw the face of his parents telling him it to get up.

"Get up Robert." His mom called, this sentence was familiar, and the rest was muffled, like an audio tape with the last few second distorted. "C'mon silly get up." His mother said again. He felt a hand tap his shoulder and his ankle.

"Robert loo-." The sentence was muffled again. But he could distinctly hear the phrase "Tooth Fairy". "Come on Robbie." His father called…

He didn't know how long it was before he was hit on the back of the head by what felt like a stick. He assumed it was a fallen branch.

He rose from the ground slowly.

He was slightly sober.

He couldn't remember why he out here in the woods at night, all he knew was that he needed to get home. But his thinking was too cloudy; he couldn't see very well. He wandered around getting even more lost than he already was.

He collapsed again. His eyes closed.

When he came too again people were calling his name.

"I'm over here." He whispered. "I'm here."

And then he was gone.

* * *

_Oh hey you're back! Well I know that this didn't answer many questions but the next chapter will I promise. I just had a compulsion to write this and i finished it in three hours. If this didn't make much sense I'm sorry. If you can already see what i'm doing with the winter and such then i guess i'm getting my point across but if not well I'll explain it better next time. Anyway, leave a review and thank you for reading._

_And no incase you were wondering about the Jack/Tooth movie date. That is not all that will be explained. There's more._


End file.
